


Requiem : A RWBY Fanfiction

by Redbirbykat



Category: RWBY, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, ocs rwby, rwby ocs - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Anti-Faunus Racism (RWBY), F/F, F/M, Future Fic, M/M, Original Character(s), Volume 7 (RWBY)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27102127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redbirbykat/pseuds/Redbirbykat
Summary: It's been fifteen years since Salem launched her final attack onto the land of Remnant. With the loss of silver eyed warriors and the confinement of the maidens, the world may appear to have reverted to what it once was. But the kingdom of Atlas is still struggling to recover, which isn't exactly making the job easy for the Winter Schnee as the new head of the academy. In a last ditch effort to assist in Atlas' growth and protect it's borders, project REQUIEM was announced, which called out to the youth who admired the huntsmen and huntresses that fought bravely in the war to stand on the battlefield in commemoration.And in the first time for fifteen years, a spark of fire seemed to light up in mantle's streets.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Cinder Fall/Winter Schnee, Harriet Bree/Elm Ederne, Ilia Amitola/Weiss Schnee, Jaune Arc & Lie Ren & Nora Valkyrie, Oscar Pine/Whitley Schnee, Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi, Qrow Branwen/James Ironwood, Robyn Hill/Winter Schnee, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Requiem : A RWBY Fanfiction

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Renewal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24366868) by [transjnpr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/transjnpr/pseuds/transjnpr). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two sisters bond over tea. However, the individual problems of each start to corrode their supposedly 'happy' reunion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ummm hi everyone! I haven't committing to writing fanfiction in a while but I'm seriously passionate about this rwby story and I hope you all enjoy it! This first part essentially functions like more of a prologue then anything else, and the other chapters will most likely be as long. Regardless, I hope you enjoy this fic! A lot of time went into developing the characters, both my original ones and the canon ones I worked with. Also, please check out renewal by transjnpr! Their work isn't very similar in terms of overall story and tone to mine but they really inspired me to feel like writing again and as such were an inspiration for this, so please support their story!! not to mention they're a great artist so double whammy :000
> 
> but yeah, I seriously hope you enjoy this (pls be nice I'm still a bit rusty lol) 
> 
> \- Sunny

Winter didn't expect to find herself somehow veering near the cellars again.

Okay, that was a lie.

There was something weirdly enamoring about the room bellow the academy. Maybe it was the silent ambience, the dark and looming halls, the soot on the floor, the rats that hid in the corners of the marble walls. Or maybe it was because of the fact that a literal war criminal was stuck in a giant glass cage in the center.

_Gee, Winter. I wonder if that's your main concern._

"Your loitering is hilariously obvious." The sultry tone of the woman behind her caused the Schnee to perk up suddenly. She turned to face her, rolling her eyes as she did.

If there was one thing that had remained constant throughout all the years the huntress had known Cinder Fall, it was that her beauty was eternally immortalized. Though she was currently in her mid forties, her presence was just as commanding as it was in the past. By some miracle Cinder had taken the drab clothing atlesians had supplied to her and turned them into fashionable outfits. Maybe it was because she had somehow coerced the guards into giving her better material to work with, or maybe it was just her flames. Regardless, her clothing was always mesmerizing. Today she dawned a cloak with beautiful flower patterns ingrained with fire, that covered her monstrous grimm arm with ease. Her hair which had grown and greyed with time still was somehow pristine, trailing down her shoulders as locks of it covered her eye-patch. But what really remained to be the one constant was the lust and fury that still raided her fiery eye. If it weren't for Cinder's cage, Winter knew that she would not hesitate to claw her irises out.

"I wasn't loitering." The light haired woman retorted, her eyebrows furrowing as she attempted to restrain herself. "I'm simply here to check up on you as usual."

Upon noticing her sudden annoyance, Cinder smirked. "There's no need to worry about me. You and I both know what I'm capable of. If anything, you're the damsel in distress with that scar of yours."

At that Winter flinched for a moment, but she regained her composure, clenching her fists behind her back to control herself.

"Well...if you have not made any decision in regards to my proposition, I suppose I must take my leave. Unless you have something you want to say."

There was silence then as the two of them stared at each other, almost as though the battle for the maiden powers was replaying in their heads. Only this time, it was a battle of wits rather then one of strength.

"I know you need me." Cinder finally said, her eyes cold.

"But I'd rather you choke."

* * *

"So you have no progress???" Marrow eyed Winter with frustration, biting his lip nervously. While most of the Ace Ops had decided to find work in other kingdoms after they disbanded, the faunus had opted to stay in the hopes of teaching at Atlas academy. Unfortunately for him, this was around the time people realized that the place wasn't exactly...reputable any longer. Regardless, Winter was grateful for all of his help. He was one of the few familiar faces that hadn't completely given up on the fallen city.

"She won't budge. That girl just wants to watch the world burn."

He chuckled. "That _is_ her thing."

At that moment the ex-heiress could not hold back her grin. Maybe it was because of the whiplash, or just the ridiculousness of the joke, but she let out a light laugh. At that, Marrow beamed, his tail wagging furiously. Winter had never even smiled at his jokes before.

"Anyways," He continued, his expression growing a bit more serious. "I was looking for you because you have a visitor from Vale. I didn't see them myself, but judging by Rika's face it's probably-"

She didn't get to know the end of Marrow's sentence, because at that very moment Winter sped out of earshot.

 _Fuck!_ She screamed inside her head, frantically entering the nearest restroom and opening the sink. In attempt to somehow neutralize her sleepiness she slammed her face with water and dried herself off with a towel. Realizing she needed to do something about her scar, she let her muddled hair loose, adjusting it to seem more tidy and covering her eye with a lose strand. Finally looking at least partially presentable she left the room only to jump in surprise at the sight of her younger sister.

"Ah, Weiss. I see you've decided to surprise me." She stiffened, trying to behave normal even when it felt like her head was about to split open from the stress.

Fortunately, she didn't seem to notice. "Winter! I'm so glad to see you!" As time had progressed the two siblings had grown to become a lot less formal with one another, and given how much work had been piling up on Winter's desk lately, she was too exhausted to scold Weiss on her apparent usage of colloquial language. She was a diplomat now, it rarely seemed like an opportune moment to use a word like 'poggers'. Still, the enthusiasm in her younger sister's eyes and clear excitement was enough to rid her of that annoyance.

"How have you been? If you'd like, we could have a conversation over tea."

"That would be delightful!"

Thank god. At least she hadn't fully inverted her understanding of the English language.

With that confirmation the two sisters walked through the halls of the now empty and barren Atlas Academy, as Weiss recounted the events that had transpired in Vale. It had been a while since they'd seen each other in person. Winter had been so busy with managing the school and Weiss handling national relations that the two had little to no free time on their hands. As the two bonded over tea, Winter heard of how the others were doing. Blake and Yang had been traveling around the world as huntresses to help in the fight against faunus discrimination, currently setting their sights on mistral with the assistance of Iilia Amitola. Oscar, on the other hand, has been adjusting to his role as head of Beacon quite nicely. Ren, Nora and Jaune were all happily engaged, and through Weiss Winter received the invitation for their wedding this summer.

"I'm glad to see they're all doing well." She smiled lightly upon seeing the flowers that adorned their wedding invitations, placing the gold plated card back into it's equally decorated envelope. At that Weiss perked up, placing her teacup down on the table and giving her sister an eager look.

"Anyways, how have you been?"

"Oh...well...." Winter's eyes widened, trying to come up with something good to say. Telling Weiss that Atlas was on the brink of economic depression and that she hadn't slept in days was exactly the best news, and she didn't want to cause worry. She fiddled with her hair for a minute before she realized that Weiss could see her scar, and her arm frantically went to cover it.

But it was too late.

"Winter." Weiss crossed her arms, her eyebrows furrowed. "I thought you told me you were going to get a prosthetic for that."

"I know but-"

"Know what?! Listen, the reason I came here was because Atlas has not been doing the best lately if you couldn't tell. People are starving, and the least you could do is stay in top shape to fix this!" She rose up from her chair then, and those words that she had just uttered filled Winter with a pang of anger. Standing up as well to tower over her sister, she stared at her, trying to remain as relaxed as possible.

"I _am_ trying Weiss, I promise you. Don''t trivialize my efforts like this."

"You're right. I'm sorry I snapped at you." She sighed, calming down upon seeing the elder schnee's glare. "I just...I don't want people to suffer anymore."

She turned to leave the room, her short white hair flowing with the breeze as she did. But before she left, she put on her coat, not looking back for a minute as she said her parting words.

_"This isn't what Ruby wanted from us."_

And with that, she was gone.

* * *

It was 3am. 

The disgruntled faunus paced back and forth as Winter stared at her desk, clenching her fists in frustration.

"We have to do something Marrow."

He stopped in his tracks, staring at her with tired eyes. "You think?!" It was clear he really needed sleep, but given they were the only two active people in the academy, he was the person left to talk to. Unfortunately, sleep deprived Marrow was not as fun as usual. In fact, he was a nightmare to communicate with.

"Great, at this rate, Atlas is gonna be worse then it was during Ironwood's Martial law! At least then Ruby was here to save the day, but we all know that isn't going to happen anymore...."

_"This isn't what Ruby wanted from us."_

Upon remembering Weiss' words, Winter couldn't help but flinch. As much as she wanted to make excuses for herself, she knew deep down her sister was right. Ruby Rose had given her life to protect remnant, a life she could have lived in peace. The Schnee's eyes traveled to the statue of the red-caped warrior in the center of her office, it's silver furnishing sparkling in the moonlight. Those who fought against Salem in the final battle deserved more then just statues, Winter thought. They deserved an eternal requiem, one that outlived them and sparked through the coming generations. 

A requiem....

That was it. That was the answer.

Winter immediately sprung up from her seat, silencing Marrow's ramblings with one felt swoop as she did. She gave him a look of determination, grinning as she did, her eyes sparkling with conviction for the first time in fifteen long years.

"Summon the council. I've got a plan."


End file.
